


Trixie Comes Homo

by Anw



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Maybe Smut We'll See, also maybe some light angst, and katya is a being of chaos, but like with the training, thats the story, this is going to be completely stupid and i am not sorry, trixie has a homophobic family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anw/pseuds/Anw
Summary: Trixie's going home for a family reunion to a family that doesn't support her or believe her sexuality, cue Katya to save the day by pretending to be Trixie's girlfriend for the trip home.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story is going to be very stupid just a fair warning. I absolutely love fake dating AUs and wanted to write my own, but I wanted to include girlfriend training beforehand so this is my spin on fake dating I guess. This chapter is mostly just set up but I have a vague plan for this and it is just pure stupidity in the best way so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you as always to [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone) for your love and support (and the title) I love you so so much!

Trixie wakes with a start at the sound of her phone blaring on the table next to her, she rolls over with a groan, extending her arms and trying to make contact with her phone, her arm missing and falling through the air several times before she finally makes contact with the evil metal rectangle. 

She answers the phone without looking, mumbling a “hello” into the speaker, instantly regretting not checking who was calling before she picked it up. 

“Trixie?” her mom’s voice responds back to her at far too loud a volume for Trixie’s freshly woken up mind, she also says it like a question as if she didn’t make the active decision to specifically call her daughter. 

“Mom,” Trixie responds curtly, already ready for this call to be over. 

“Hi honey, how are you?” her mom’s chipper voice asks. 

“I’m fine mom, why are you calling?” she hears her mom sigh at her shortness and her tone, but she doesn’t have it in her to feel bad about her attitude. 

“What if I just called to say hello to my beautiful daughter?” 

“If you want me to stay beautiful, you wouldn’t call this early, so clearly you need something,” 

Her mom sighs in defeat, “the family reunion is coming up and you haven’t told me if you’re coming or not yet.” 

Trixie rolls her eyes, she is almost certain she told her mom in no uncertain terms that she did not want to go to the reunion. A week spent with her homophobic family while her mom tries toset her up with every local boy she’s run into? No thank you. 

“I don’t think I can make it mom,” Trixie replies, trying hard to keep her patience. 

“It would mean the world to me if you could find the time, we hardly see you anymore now that you moved so far away,” her mom replies. 

The guilt doesn’t work the way she knows her mom intended it to. She moved precisely so she didn’t have to see her family so often, but her mom hasn’t caught onto that fact quite yet. 

“Sorry mom, I just can’t get off work,” she lies, she absolutely can get off work, easily too, but her mom doesn’t need to know that.

Her mom sighs again, “Alright dear, we’ll miss you,” she resigns. 

“Tell everyone I say hi,” she responds, refusing to apologize. 

“I will honey, take care.” 

“Bye,” Trixie says before abruptly ending the call. She knows she was maybe a little too harsh, but she’s still half asleep and her relationship with her mother has been strained since she came out as gay and then proceeded to move across the country. 

She lays back down to try to get some more sleep but the combination of the morning light streaming in through her blinds and her lingering resentment prevent her from being able to do so. With a groan she pulls herself up and out of bed, regretting it when she feels the cold air on her bare legs. She opens her closet and takes her big, pink, fluffy robe from where it hangs from the hook on the inside of the door, pulling it on tight around her body.

She leaves her room in search of coffee, and finds Katya already awake and ready for the day, sitting on the couch with her own cup of coffee. She looks up at Trixie when she walks out of her room, looking her up and down to take in the entirety of her disheveled appearance. Trixie knows she looks rough, she was up through the early hours of the morning last night working and crashed hard in bed after barely managing to wipe her face with a makeup wipe. She can only imagine the streaks of makeup she left behind and the way her hair is probably matted around her head from sleeping in hairspray all night. 

“Morning,” Katya says, trying to suppress her amusement at Trixie’s less than pleasant demeanor. 

Trixie mumbles something that vaguely resembles a greeting in return before she slumps into the kitchen with her feet dragging. She sighs happily when she sees the coffee Katya already made is still hot and pours herself some into the biggest mug they own, she’s pretty sure it was meant for soup but that hasn’t stopped her so far. She doesn’t bother to put cream in it, if she could pour it directly into her veins she would. 

She takes her pale yellow mug with her back to the living room, flopping down on their ugly green couch on the opposite end as her roommate. They keep saying they’re going to replace the ugly couch that was there when they moved in but so far they haven’t done anything about it because as ugly as it is, they both have to admit it is extremely comfortable. 

They sit in silence for a while as Trixie takes big sips of her too hot coffee, wincing slightly as it burns her tongue and throat. Katya observes her quietly, waiting for her to have enough coffee in her to be able to tolerate any kind of interaction. 

When she deems Trixie awake enough, she starts talking again, “rough night?” she smiles teasingly as she says it. 

Trixie grunts, “I didn’t get home until almost 4, Kim kept me out late.” 

Katya gives her a sympathetic look, a warm hand giving the leg closest to her a comforting squeeze, “you work too much, Kim needs to give you a break.” 

“You know how she is,” Trixie responds. She knows Katya doesn’t buy it, she’s met Kim and Kim agrees that Trixie works too much, she practically begs her to take some time off. Trixie doesn’t _want_ to take time off though, time off means she has free time which gives her time to think and she can’t do that for too long without letting her thoughts wrap her up in a blanket of sadness. It’s better to keep her mind occupied, and at least if she keeps it occupied with work she gets paid for it, plus she helps her boss/friend build up the makeup company she’s been dreaming of for years. 

“Why are you up so early anyway?” Katya asks, ignoring Trixie’s statement for the time being. 

Trixie grunts as she remembers the reason she woke up before afternoon, “my mom called.” 

Katya looks surprised at that, her eyebrows raising slightly and she takes a beat to respond, not sure how to best approach the topic, “is everything okay?” 

“She wants me to come home for the family reunion,” Trixie speaks more into her mug than she does to Katya as she says it. Katya has been encouraging her to reach out to her mom more, to give her a chance, and she knows that if she looks at Katya she’s going to try to convince her to go to Wisconsin. 

“You don’t wanna go?” Katya asks casually, even thought Trixie knows she knows that’s a stupid question. 

“And spend a whole week with my homophobic mother and my even more homophobic extended family? Not really. Not to mention my mother will likely try to set me up with every local boy she’s met _again_ ,” Trixie rants. 

Katya hums gently, sipping her coffee calmly. She drops the subject for now and they drink their coffee in silence for a bit, Trixie appreciates that Katya isn’t pushing her on this, and that she’s giving her time to cool down. Katya finishes her coffee and leans forward to put the empty mug on their scratched up coffee table, when she settles back into the couch she pulls one of her legs up onto the couch and tucks it underneath herself, turning so she can face Trixie. 

“You should take me with you,” she says simply. 

“What?” Trixie questions, not understanding where Katya is going with this. 

“Think about it,” Katya starts to explain, her hands articulating what she’s saying passionately and with too much energy for Trixie’s tired mind, “you take me, your girlfriend, as your date and you get to see your family _and_ piss them all off by being a huge lesbian, plus you can finally take a break from work, it’s a win win win,” she finishes by patting Trixie on the leg enthusiastically as if she just made the best argument ever. 

“Katya, you aren’t my girlfriend,” Trixie explains slowly, like a patient school teacher. 

Katya rolls her eyes at her, letting out a puff of air as she says, “you wish, mama.” 

Trixie’s face looks even more perplexed at that, the response only doubling her confusion, “so why would I take you as my girlfriend when we’re not dating?” 

“To piss people off, duh,” Katya’s back to slapping her leg repeatedly in excitement. 

“So let me get this straight, you want to willingly go with me to Wisconsin to go to my homophobic family’s reunion where we will likely be shunned the entire time?” Trixie asks incredulously. 

“Yes!” Katya responds with the same enthusiasm she always has, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world and not an absolutely insane thing to willingly subject yourself to. 

“No,” Trixie fires back simply, she’s not willing to put herself through that, let alone Katya who has nothing to do with the situation. No matter how good it would feel to prove to her family that this is real and not her acting out, and to rub in their faces how happy she is being gay. She can’t use Katya like that, she can’t take advantage of her unending kindness. 

The conversation ends there, but Trixie doesn’t forget about it, it actually sticks in her mind more than she’s willing to admit. She stands by her decision, but the more she thinks about it the more fun it starts to sound. 

She gets ready for the day, taking a much needed shower, the hot water allowing the tension in her body to melt for the time being, and she takes her time to do her makeup and get dressed as she does every day. There’s something about sitting down and getting lost in changing her facial structure that calms her down in a weird way, it’s why she was more than willing to help Kim with her dream, not to mention the free makeup it’s given her access to. 

When she gets to the offices, Kim is already there going through color samples. Trixie joins her at her side and looks down at the samples with her, “that one’s nice.” 

Kim snorts, “you say that about any shade of pink we make.” Kim puts the samples down and turns to look at Trixie, “why are you here so early?” 

Trixie rolls her eyes, “because we have work to do.”

“No _I_ have work to do, you should be asleep still,” Kim responds, poking Trixie on the shoulder for emphasis. 

Trixie lets out a sigh, “my mom woke me up this morning to ask me to come to the family reunion, I need a distraction,” Trixie explains, turning her attention back to the samples on the table. 

“Are you gonna go?” Kim prompts. 

“To the reunion?” Trixie questions, Kim nods her head in response, “absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” Kim keeps questioning. 

“You know why not,” Trixie responds, trying to keep her patience. 

Kim sighs again but drops the issue, looking at the samples once again. They go through all the samples they have on the table, immediately getting rid of some and sorting others into piles of “definitely,” “maybe,” and “needs more work.” 

When they’re done with the sorting, they go to the sandwich shop across the street for lunch. They come here so often that the owner knows them both by name and makes them their usual orders without having to ask and Trixie accepts her veggie sandwich with a pleasant, “thank you,” not even realizing how hungry she was. 

They sit at a small table by the big glass windows at the front of the store to enjoy their lunch. They make conversation while they eat, laughing at each other’s stupid jokes and trying not to talk too much about work. 

“How’s Katya,” Kim asks, making conversation. 

“She’s good,” Trixie responds, swallowing her food before she elaborates, “she tried to convince me to bring her to the reunion as my fake girlfriend this morning.” 

Kim has an unreadable expression on her face at that, “why would she do that?” 

“She said it’s so I could piss my family off by being a huge lesbian and take time off work, as if that’s a good enough reason to do it.” 

“That actually is a good reason, when did Katya start having good ideas,” Kim responds, looking actually surprised. 

“You can’t be serious,” Trixie replies incredulously. 

“I’m not joking bitch, you should take some time off work and at least if you have a ‘girlfriend’ to take home your family will have to take you seriously,” Kim explains. 

Trixie shifts uncomfortably in her seat, if the two most important friends she has agree that this is a good idea, there has to be something she’s missing. 

“I can’t make Katya suffer through the same bullshit I have to when I go home, that’s not fair,” Trixie defends herself, not willing to give in quite yet. 

“She offered, she knows what she’s getting herself into, and she’s a big girl, she can decide that for herself.”

Trixie sighs a long sigh. 

“If you’re not going to decide for yourself then I’m just going to tell you as your boss you are not allowed to work that week, so either stay at home and take a break or go to this reunion, either way I’m making you take some time off, you need it,” Kim gathers her trash and stands up to put it in the trashcan next to the door, not bothering to wait for Trixie to respond. 

Trixie stands up and takes her trash with her to follow Kim, throwing it away and following Kim out the door, sulking the entire time. 

She mopes around the office for the rest of the day until Kim rolls her eyes and tells her to go home. She thinks about what she’s going to do the entire way home and when she opens the door to the apartment she’s come to a decision. 

She finds Katya at the small table they squeezed into their too tight kitchen with her sketchbook and laptop out and sits down across from her with a huff. 

“So, you still wanna be my girlfriend for a week?” Trixie asks unceremoniously. 

Katya looks up at her quickly, surprise and excitement readable on her face, “you changed your mind? I knew I was irresistible.” 

Trixie rolls her eyes, “don’t flatter yourself, Kim told me I’m not allowed to work that week and I have nothing better to do, so let’s go piss my family off.” 

“I would love nothing more, sweetums,” Katya grins at her teasingly as she says it. 

Trixie snorts, “yeah we’re gonna need some work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're going home with your fake girlfriend to piss your family off, you might as well put some work into it. Cue training montage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that it's been two months since I posted the first chapter I KNOW and I am very sorry that it has taken this long. In my defense, I was finishing up a semester of school and going through a bit of a mental breakdown for a while there. This chapter was also the one I was the most excited to write and it ended up being way harder to write than I expected it to be, but it also is like twice the length of the first chapter because fuck it. I'm not totally happy with how it came out but if I didn't just put it out there I would have agonized over it and never published it, so please excuse any mistakes or rough bits. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter that I hope will somewhat make up for my absence for anyone who is somehow still interested in this story, so I introduce to you, a fake dating training montage sponsored by brain rot and me being an idiot. 
> 
> And as always thank you to my amazing wife [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone) for reading this over and for being my favorite cheerleader, I love you!

Trixie spent all morning putting together a thorough lesson about her family members to present to Katya, giving her the rundown of what to expect next week in Wisconsin. She puts the finishing touches on the presentation, busting through her door confidently and startling Katya who jumps at the sound from her spot on their couch. She turns her gaze to Trixie, a hand over her heart as if it almost left her body, and raises her eyebrow in question. 

“Okay, it’s lesson time,” Trixie says, making her way into the living room and taking over the space. She takes the remote from where Katya had it placed on the coffee table and switches the input to put her laptop on the screen. 

Katya raises her eyebrows further at that, “wait, what’s happening?” 

“I have a lesson for you,” Trixie repeats, her laptop screen popping up on the TV displaying the very pink title slide reading _My Family: What You Need to Know._

Katya’s face lights up in delight at the absurdity of what’s happening before she says, “hang on,” darting into her own room in a blur. 

Trixie hears her rustling around behind her door and waits impatiently for her to get back. When Katya finally emerges from her room she’s wearing her fake glasses with big thick frames, and she’s clutching an old battered spiral notebook covered in doodles with a ballpoint pen wedged in the metal spiral, “I’m ready for class, Professor,” she says with a wide, teasing grin. 

Trixie has to fight her laughter and clear her throat before she says, “this is serious bitch, we need to make this believable which means you need to know at least the bare minimum about my family.” 

“I am taking this seriously, you can tell because I’m wearing glasses,” Katya responds cheekily, taking a seat on the ground so she can write comfortably in the notebook on their short coffee table. She flips through the notebook until she finds a clean page and looks up at Trixie expectantly. 

Trixie rolls her eyes but takes the open notebook and raised pen as a sign that Katya is actually planning on paying attention. 

“Alright,” Trixie starts, “my family,” she flips to the next slide which just says _It sucks!_ in big letters and she reads the screen with as much sincerity as she can, trying her best to keep a straight face. 

Katya snorts but writes it down anyway and Trixie bites back a smile when Katya underlines the phrase twice for emphasis. Trixie flips to the next slide that outlines the categories of family members she’s covering. 

“Really, cousin fucking jokes? I thought this was supposed to be serious,” Katya says through her laughter when she reads the contents of the slide. 

“In Wisconsin, fucking your cousins is very serious,” Trixie responds, letting herself laugh at that, “and next time raise your hand.” 

Katya smirks and mimes zipping her lips and writes down more notes in her notebook in her usually messy scrawl. 

Trixie moves onto the slides about her mom, “my mother,” Trixie announces taking a deep breath before continuing, “she hates me.” 

Katya looks at her with sympathy and hesitantly writes something down on the page in front of her. 

“She’s not happy with any of my life choices including but not limited to my job, where I live, or my choice to be gay,” Trixie continues, detaching herself from the emotions that always come with talking about her mom, “the plan is to avoid her as much as possible and to piss her off with our homosexual relationship.” 

Katya snorts at that, scribbling words down still and trying her best not to interrupt Trixie’s presentation even though she’s delighted by how serious Trixie is taking this and wants desperately to let the dozen jokes she has on the tip of her tongue out. 

The PowerPoint continues in the same way, walking Katya through Trixie’s brother and his wife and kids who, according to Trixie, are her mom’s idea of a picture perfect family. From what she learns, they just seem straight and boring. Her extended family seems even worse, religious and conservative and Katya is almost regretting her decision to go with Trixie before she remembers that she’s going to get to spend a week rubbing her homosexuality in their faces. 

Katya diligently takes notes about everyone, their likes and dislikes and how Trixie is planning on handling all of them. 

The last few slides are the family members that Trixie actually likes, consisting of a cousin and an aunt. Katya feels some of the deep sadness in her body ease when she learns that there were people that Trixie felt safe and comfortable with in Wisconsin. The thought of her being there alone surrounded by people that told her she was wrong hurt her and she’s glad to find out she had a reprieve from that sometimes. 

Trixie concludes her over the top presentation, the last slide reading “Questions?” and Trixie looks at her expectantly. Katya finishes writing down her notes and turns her gaze back to Trixie. 

Katya raises her hand immediately. “Yes Katya,” Trixie calls on her. 

“Which of your cousins am I allowed to sleep with?” she asks. 

“None of them,” Trixie says slowly, “we are a couple and they are my family, so you cannot sleep with any of them.” 

“What if it’s a threesome?” Katya follows up. 

“I am not having a threesome with you and my cousin,” Trixie says exasperatedly. 

“Haven’t you fucked them all already?” Katya teases. 

Trixie screams a laugh but calms down quickly, “I seriously need to know that you’re not going to try to sleep with any of my family members Katya,” she looks her in the eye, making sure she knows that she actually means it. 

“I promise the only Mattel I will try to fuck is you,” Katya groans. 

“Good,” Trixie responds with a definitive head nod, “any other questions?” 

“Yes,” Katya says, and Trixie gestures for her to go on, “if the opportunity presents itself, may I start a fist fight?” Katya asks, only half kidding. She’s not sure she’s going to be able to stop herself from at least verbally assaulting these people if they say anything bad about Trixie. 

Trixie looks at her sternly, “no,” she says firmly, “what opportunity would even allow for that?” 

“What if I have to defend your honor?” Katya asks through a teasing smile. 

Trixie rolls her eyes, closing her laptop and handing the remote back to Katya, “as if your skinny ass could take anyone in a fight,” she throws over her shoulder before she retreats back to her room, leaving Katya alone in the living room again, cackling. 

*** 

The next day they head out together to go grocery shopping. 

It’s a weekly habit that they formed when Trixie realized that Katya would never do it on her own even though she refuses to eat most of the vegetarian foods that Trixie makes. It was either drag her to buy her own food or watch her stave and Trixie can’t afford their rent on her own. 

It’s a nice day out, the sun is shining but there’s enough of a breeze to keep it from being unbearably hot which they’re both grateful for. Trixie is looking down, avoiding the cracks on the sidewalk where tree roots have made the pavement uneven, but she looks up when she feels something graze the side of her hand. She feels a hand slide into hers and fingers gripping her own, and she looks up at Katya with confusion on her face, “Katya, what are you doing?” 

“Practicing,” Katya responds casually, shrugging her shoulder and continuing to walk, swinging their linked hands between them gently as if this is a normal occurrence. 

Trixie stares down at their hands between them for what is probably too long, a warm feeling spreading in her stomach that she quickly pushes away. Now is not the time. She finally snaps back to reality, making eye contact with Katya who has an unreadable look on her face, like she’s worried she made Trixie uncomfortable. Trixie looks away but doesn’t pull her hand out of Katya’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze instead and hoping that the sun has made her cheeks red enough to disguise her blushing. 

Trixie is equal parts grateful and guilty that Katya is putting this much effort into their scheme. She’s not surprised that she’s taking things so seriously, in the time she’s known her Katya has always gone out of her way to be kind to everyone, but especially the people she cares about the most. She goes above and beyond to help her friends and Trixie has been on the receiving end enough times to know that it’s not something she can stop Katya from doing once she’s started, but that doesn’t stop the guilt and shame that rises to her throat when she thinks about what she’s asking her friend to do for her. 

Their hands stay linked together for the rest of their walk, even as their sweat starts to mix together between their palms in a way that really should feel gross. When they finally make it to the grocery store, Katya takes her hand back from Trixie’s and jogs a few paces ahead to grab the door handle and hold it open for Trixie to enter, smiling at her as she says, “after you.” 

“Katya you really don’t have to do all this,” Trixie tells her as she enters the building, grabbing a shopping cart for them on the way in, “the fact that you’re coming at all is enough.” 

“You said it yourself, we need to make this believable,” Katya replies, “I need to get in character if anyone is going to believe I am girlfriend material, now, allow me,” she says as she bumps Trixie out of the way with her hip to take control of the cart. 

“Okay Uta Hagen, as much as I appreciate the effort you’re putting in here, you are not pushing this cart,” Trixie says as she regains control of the cart despite Katya’s huff of indignance, “you will run into everything if I let you push it.” 

“Fine,” Katya huffs and stomps after Trixie as she starts their path through the store. 

Usually when they go shopping together, Katya is like a child, constantly wandering off and slipping random items into the cart when she thinks Trixie isn’t looking. Today, however, she sticks by Trixie’s side even though her legs are constantly bouncing with the urge to flit off in another direction. 

“Which one, babe?” Katya questions as she holds up two different shapes of pasta. 

Trixie opens her mouth to respond but feels her heart beat twice when she catches up with what Katya said, and instead asks, “what did you call me?” 

“Babe?” Katya responds as she seems to decide for Trixie, tossing the loaf of bread in her left hand into the cart harder than bread should ever be thrown, “we’re gonna need pet names Trixie, what kind of lesbians don’t have disgustingly sappy pet names for each other?” 

“We are so not doing that,” Trixie replies, pushing the cart away. 

“Why not, angel?” Katya calls after her. 

Trixie pretends to gag at that, “that’s so much worse.” 

“Pumpkin?” Katya questions. 

Trixie shakes her head adamantly at that, “absolutely not.”   
“Sweetie? Darling? My love? Shnookums?” Katya lists, Trixie shaking her head at each suggestion. 

Katya keeps coming up with more and more names as they walk through the store, incorporating the names of foods she finds cute, resulting in some rather unconventional pet names. 

“You are not calling me ditalini, Katya,” Trixie protests as she finds the box of pasta she needs for dinner later and adds it to the cart. 

“But look at the noodles, Trixie, they look just like you!” she shakes the box in Trixie’s face to prove her point. 

“Gaping? Just a gaping hole?” Trixie deadpans when she sees the pasta shape. 

Katya wheezes, shaking the box in the air, “I want to ditalini you,” she jokes back when she finally catches her breath. Trixie screams a laugh and pushes the cart away quickly, leaving Katya wheezing behind her, trying to catch up. 

When they finally make it to the checkout, Katya immediately starts putting their items onto the conveyor belt instead of gasping dramatically at the magazine headlines like she usually does. She flashes Trixie a bright smile as she does it, making it clear this is another ‘girlfriend duty’ she is practicing. The cashier rings their items up and Trixie pushes the cart to the end and pulls their reusable shopping bags out of her purse to put their groceries into. 

“Let me do that, baby,” Katya says, snatching one of their bags out of Trixie’s hands and loading their food into it. 

Trixie shakes her head fondly, suppressing a smile as she turns to pay for their groceries and pushing down the complicated swirl of affection and guilt swirling in her stomach. 

***

“Good morning!” Katya says brightly, kicking her shoes off by the front door and hanging her keys on the hook that Trixie hung for her after stepping on Katya’s discarded keys one too many times. 

Katya makes her way into their apartment, carrying a coffee from the café a couple blocks over from their building. 

“Shouldn’t the perfect girlfriend bring me a coffee too?” Trixie asks sarcastically. Katya still hasn’t let up on practicing being the perfect girlfriend and Trixie has stopped feeling guilty about it for the most part. 

“Who says this isn’t for you?” Katya asks. 

“I can see your lipstick mark from here,” Trixie points out. 

“I needed to taste it to make sure it was good enough for my beautiful girlfriend?” her explanation sounds more like a question. 

“Nice try,” Trixie rolls her eyes petulantly. 

Katya puts her cup down on their coffee table before jumping over the back of the couch and flopping next to Trixie a little too closely and knocking the wind out of her slightly. 

“Oof,” Trixie breathes out, “a little personal space maybe?” 

Katya grins up at her, “Tracy, it is no longer _your_ personal space it’s _our_ personal space,” she explains with her hands. She wiggles around in her seat trying to get comfortable and settles with their sides pressed closely together. When Trixie thinks she’s finally settled, Katya raises her arm and swings it back behind Trixie, placing it over her shoulders and pulling her in just a little more. It feels awkward with Katya being smaller than her but Katya is grinning at her again, looking proud of herself. 

“No,” Trixie says harshly, “absolutely not,” she grabs Katya’s hand that’s resting on her shoulder and pulls her arm off of her shoulders, placing it back in Katya’s lap. 

Katya, pouting now, makes an unhappy noise in her throat. 

“If we’re going to be a touchy feely couple, there is no way you are the dominant one,” Trixie explains, and upon seeing the glimmer in Katya’s eye adds, “don’t even think about making a sex joke right now.” 

“But Tracy, how will anyone believe you, a bratty bottom, are the dominant one in this relationship?” Katya teases her. 

Trixie glares at her and Katya cackles, standing back up from her seat on the couch and taking her coffee with her. She disappears into her room, leaving Trixie alone again, the spot next to her that Katya left feeling too cold and empty now. 

Katya keeps touching and cuddling up to Trixie again and again after that, cuddling up to Trixie on the couch and touching her casually when they’re near each other, and Trixie isn’t sure how to handle it yet. She doesn’t usually like physical affection, finds hugs annoying and uncomfortable, but Katya has always been tactile and it’s never bothered her. Except now Katya is stepping it up, it’s no longer just slapping Trixie’s thigh when she laughs or grabbing her hand excitedly when Trixie makes a joke, now it’s touching Trixie’s lower back as she passes behind her or intentionally placing a hand on her thigh when they’re sitting next to her and the touches make something flare in Trixie’s stomach. She’s still not sure if it’s excitement or discomfort and she resolutely refuses to analyze it at the current moment. 

Eventually, Trixie decided Katya might have a point. If she wants to piss her family off, they have to not only be a couple, but act like one. So she starts practicing the physical affection too even though it comes far less naturally to Trixie than it does Katya. 

“Don’t touch me,” Katya yelps. 

Trixie retracts her hand with a start from where she had placed it on Katya’s upper arm. 

“You’re gonna have to stop doing that,” Trixie says. 

Katya still yells the next few times Trixie does it, and Trixie tells her each time that she needs to stop and eventually, Trixie is able to touch Katya casually without her alerting anyone in a ten foot radius. 

The next problem they have to solve is discovered soon after. Katya has a bad habit of moaning anytime Trixie hugs her or cuddles up to her and it’s a habit she absolutely must stop before they go to Wisconsin. 

Trixie comes up behind Katya and rests her chin on her shoulder, pressing her front against Katya’s back and Katya lets out a long moan, her head tilting back in her show of ecstasy. 

“You need to stop moaning when I touch you, baby,” Trixie says. 

“But it feels so gooood,” Katya moans back. 

Trixie snorts in her ear, but repeats herself again, “seriously you can’t moan like that in front of my mom.” 

***

“Can you get that babe?” Trixie calls from the other room and Katya stands up from where she was stretching on the floor to go and get the door. 

There’s another set of knocks as Katya makes her way to the door and she pulls it open before they can knock again, “hello Kimberly!” Katya says brightly when she sees Kim on the other side. 

“Hi Katya, is Trixie here?” she asks. 

“It’s for you babe,” Katya yells loudly and walks inside the apartment, Kim trailing behind her. 

Trixie comes out of her room, “hey Kim, here’s the samples.” 

Trixie hands Kim the color samples she took home last week to look over so she has them before Trixie leaves for their trip. She sits down on the couch next to Katya who immediately comes over to snuggle up to her and Trixie doesn’t even bat an eye at this point. Kim sits down in a chair across from them, her eyebrow raised in confusion. 

“What’s happening here?” she asks suspiciously. 

“We’ve been practicing,” Katya explains simply.

“Practicing?” Kim asks, understandably still confused. 

“We’re practicing fake dating so that it’s believable when we go to Wisconsin,” Trixie explains. 

Kim stares at them both in shock for a beat before she bursts into laughter. It takes her a while to calm down and when she finally does she immediately starts laughing again when Katya asks earnestly, “is it working?” 

When she calms down again they’re both looking at her expectantly and she realizes they actually wanted her to answer and give a review of their performance, “sure,” Kim says drily. 

Trixie and Katya look at each other and then back to Kim, “does it not look believable?” Trixie asks, slightly offended. 

“It could look a little more natural,” Kim shrugs. 

“I told you we should have practiced sex!” Katya exclaims indignantly and Kim bursts into giggles again. 

***

It’s the night before they’re flying to Wisconsin that the reality of the situation sets in. In less than 24 hours she’ll be back in her hometown with her family that she worked so hard to get away from. With a sigh she moves to her closet to dig her suitcase out from where it’s buried behind a row of pastel colors and shoes. Her hand makes contact with the hard pink plastic case and she gives the handle a hard yank to free it from the mess. She puts it on her bed and unzips it, staring at the empty case, wishing it could pack itself. 

Fifteen minutes later she’s packed everything she won’t need before the flight tomorrow and she flops down on her bed in relief. There’s a knock on the door and Katya is poking her head in the door like a kid waking their parents up after a nightmare and Trixie rolls her eyes at her even though she’s unable to keep the affectionate smile off her face. 

“Do you need something?” Trixie asks when Katya doesn’t say anything. 

“What am I supposed to pack?” she asks sheepishly and Trixie can’t stop the scream of laughter that leaves her mouth. 

“Are you a child? Have you never packed before?” she manages to say through her laughter. 

Katya is still looking sheepish in the doorway and Trixie feels the wave of affection wash over her body that Katya always seems to cause and it’s getting harder to ignore, “alright let’s go pack your bags, baby.” 

Katya’s face blooms in a smile and she spins on her spot to skip back into her own room. When Trixie catches up with her in Katya’s room, she has her suitcase open on the floor and every drawer of her dresser is wide open with fabric spilling out of them like the place has just been ransacked. The suitcase is somehow empty though and Trixie briefly wonders how Katy manages to be a functioning adult with how much help she seems to need for basic tasks. 

“Alright, we’re going for a week and there’s activities planned so you need a bit of everything,” Trixie says, trying to make some kind of plan. 

Katya still stands frozen to the spot, unsure what to do. 

Trixie sighs, “okay you’re going to need some nice outfits and you need to look presentable,” Trixie makes her way to Katya’s closet to look for a dress that isn’t a problem pattern. 

She has her hand on the closet’s doorknob when Katya screams, “NO WAIT,” and throws herself between Trixie and the door. 

“What the fuck!” Trixie claims in surprise. 

“You can’t go in there,” Katya exclaims. 

“Why not?” Trixie asks suspiciously, equal parts curious and scared, “is there a body in there?” 

“You just can’t go in there,” Katya rushes out and she squirms a little when Trixie narrows her eyes at her, scrutinizing. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go in the hallway and you’re gonna hide whatever weird shit you have going on in there,” Trixie tells her as she exits the room again, “tell me when it’s safe for me to come back in,” she says as she closes the door in confusion. 

All she can hear through the door is some concerningly loud thumping around and a long strand of curse words before Katya calls her name to come back in. This time when she comes in the closet is already open for her and she has a headache already just from looking at the rainbow of clashing colors and patterns hung up messily in Katya’s closet. 

She goes to look through what she has in her closet, tossing things onto the bed that don’t make her eyes want to bleed. Katya is searching through the dresses Trixie has selected and making faces at them. When Trixie starts digging through the piles of bags and shoes Katya keeps disorganized on the bottom of the closet she turns to Katya with a bewildered look. 

“What on earth did you have to hide if your sex toy collection is out in the open like this?” she asks, baffled. 

“Mama, you don’t wanna know,” Katya replies, smirking at Trixie in a rather concerning way. 

Trixie shakes her head and goes back to looking through Katya’s shoes, avoiding the basket of sex toys that Katya has stashed away. She finds a pair of shoes that she deems acceptable and exits the closet, turning back to Katya. 

“You should bring two dresses,” Trixie says as she puts the shoes in Katya’s suitcase, they’re plain black and will go with anything so she can save space. 

Katya rifles through the dresses, picking out the two tackiest ones and Trixie has to bite back a groan when she thinks about how badly they’re going to clash. 

“I have the perfect necklace for this one,” Katya says excitedly, rushing over to look for the necklace on her dresser. 

“I swear to god if it’s the cigarette necklace I am leaving you here tomorrow,” Trixie says. 

Katya drops whatever she was holding and walks back to Trixie empty handed and Trixie has to laugh. They manage to get Katya packed in a reasonable amount of time despite Katya insisting that she should be allowed to bring her homemade jewelry several times. 

“I think we’re done,” Trixie says, she feels exhausted now and she’s ready to go to sleep. 

“Wait, what about this?” Katya asks. 

Trixie looks over to Katya and sees her holding a bright red dildo with a smile on her face. Trixie doesn’t even have the energy to respond at this point, just glares at Katya and starts to stand up to head to her own room. Katya is wheezing behind her and waving the dildo around like a lunatic and Trixie just says, “goodnight Katya,” and leaves the room. 

It’s not until she’s brushing her teeth that it really settles in that she’s going to be in Wisconsin tomorrow surrounded by her family that she intentionally moved far far away from with Katya there pretending to be her girlfriend. Suddenly she doesn’t feel tired anymore. She gets into bed, scrolling through her phone in the hopes that it will distract her and make her tired. 

She’s just managed to shut her brain up when she hears her door creak open, Katya popping her head in again just like she did earlier, “Trixie?” she whispers into the dark of the room. 

Trixie rolls over to look at where she’s standing in the door, “Katya?” she echoes back. 

“Can I sleep in here?” she asks quietly. 

Trixie sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes a little, “what? Why?” 

“I can’t sleep, I’m scared,” Katya whispers. 

Trixie is holding back laughter but it’s hard when Katya is acting like an actual toddler. Still, she feels bad, she knows how Katya works, knows that she’s probably fighting back her anxiety, and she knows that it’s Trixie’s fault she’s anxious in the first place. She scooches over in bed to make room and throws the covers back to invite Katya in. 

Katya closes the door behind her and climbs into bed and suddenly they’re breathing together under the covers in darkness. Katya wiggles over to her, snuggling up to Trixie and nestling her head under her chin, after these past couple of days of “practicing” Trixie isn’t even fazed, just puts an arm around Katya comfortingly. 

“Goodnight Trixie,” Katya whispers when she settles down comfortably. 

“Goodnight,” Trixie responds, kissing Katya’s matted down hair quickly. 

After that they both manage to calm down and fall asleep quickly, resting before the week ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought if you want! I promise they'll actually go to Wisconsin in the next chapter and I also promise that I will update sooner than I did this one, and you can harass me on tumblr [@dykegoblins](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dykegoblins) to hold me to that promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya spend the day travelling and finally arrive at Trixie's childhood home in Wisconsin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I know I said I would try to get the next chapter up earlier than the last and then disappeared for pretty much the same amount of time but technically this one is up about 10 days earlier. Sorry for taking so long I lost all inspiration and motivation for this and absolutely everything but I am back now with a finished chapter and you can thank [FarrahGone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrahGone/pseuds/FarrahGone) for that because she is the glue holding this story together at the moment. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Trixie wakes up to the blaring of her alarm and a burning hot heat weighing down her right side. It takes her a second to realize that the heat is Katya tucked tightly into her body and she smiles down at her friend’s sleeping form, ignoring the alarm for the time being. 

Katya shifts and groans, “make it stop,” she whines, burying her face in Trixie’s shoulder and bringing the blankets up to cover her ears. 

Trixie gets lost in the warmth of the moment for a second too long and suddenly Katya is clambering over her body to get to her phone off her table, an elbow striking her sharply in the side as she goes. Before she can recover from the pain caused by Katya’s bony elbows, Katya is turning off the alarm and deflating on top of Trixie in the newfound quiet. 

Trixie pets her hair for a second, brushing it away from where it is tickling her face, “come on we have to get up.” 

Katya doesn’t budge from her spot on Trixie’s chest. Trixie gives them another moment of peace as she takes the phone from where Katya still has it clutched in her hand and checks her notifications. She spends some time scrolling through apps before she locks her phone and sets it aside. She hears Katya start to snore again and gently shakes her to wake her up again.

“Kat, come on we have to get going,” she says gently, shaking Katya’s shoulders with a little more force when her gentle shaking doesn’t wake her. 

Katya moans and rolls off of Trixie, burrowing into the covers beside her and pulling the covers over her head, “leave me alone,” she groans, muffled by the duvet. 

“I’m gonna start getting ready, you better be up and ready to go in an hour,” Trixie says sternly, getting out of the bed and leaving Katya to sulk in her bed. 

She shivers when her feet hit the cold hardwood, grabbing the outfit she set out the night before and bringing it with her to the bathroom to change and do her makeup. She’s aware of how stupid it sounds to do a full face of makeup just to sit on a plane for hours, but she refuses to show up to Wisconsin looking anything less than stunning. She feels like she has something to prove going back there, like she has to show how happy she is with her new life.

It takes her forty minutes to finish her routine and she goes back into her room to pack her makeup bag with the rest of her stuff. When she walks into the room, she finds Katya still sound asleep, wrapped up in the blankets like a burrito. 

“Katya!” she yells when she enters the still dark room, “Get up we only have twenty minutes!” 

Katya just grunts in response, still making no move to get up and Trixie decides to take matters into her own hands. She flips her lightswitch, turning on the bright overhead light that she never uses because it’s too harsh and reminds her of a hospital, and goes to yank the blanket off of Katya’s body. Katya is evidently expecting this, because she has a firm grip on the edges of the blanket that she’s tucked around her body, and pulled up to cover her face. They wrestle back and forth for a while until Trixie pulls back, more out of breath than she feels comfortable admitting. 

“Fine,” Trixie huffs, “stay in bed, I’ll go to Wisconsin alone.” 

Katya’s head peaks out of the covers, taking in Trixie’s annoyed face, “I’ll be ready, don’t worry.”

“You have fifteen minutes,” Trixie says strictly, “I’m making coffee.” 

Trixie exits the room and Katya takes a deep breath before she gets up to get ready. As Trixie is making coffee, she can hear Katya moving around in the other room, thankful that she’s finally up and moving around. She checks the time on her phone, 4:55, they have five minutes before she planned for them to leave. 

She’s taking another sip of her coffee when the door to her room bursts open, Katya emerging fully ready with her suitcase trailing behind her. She walks to the kitchen and takes the mug of coffee Trixie poured for her, chugging it all as Trixie stares at her, wondering how she’s not burning her throat as she takes large swallows of the hot liquid. She slams the mostly drained mug down on the counter, “Trixie come on, we’re gonna be late!” she says as she moves toward the front door. 

Trixie rolls her eyes, she rinses both their mugs and goes to get her own luggage, mumbling about how unfair it is that Katya can get ready so quickly as she passes her. Now that Katya is up, she’s full of energy, laughing at Trixie’s disgruntled murmuring with amusement. 

***

They make it to the airport and through security with no trouble, unless you count Katya making friends with every employee they encountered. They made such good time that Trixie almost regrets getting there two hours early. But by the time they make it through the last of the security and are looking for their gate, Trixie remembers why she set aside so much time. 

“Trixie look!” Katya calls, taking Trixie’s hand and pulling her in the direction of a store. 

Katya in any place with stores is like a child, she wants to go into every store and touch everything, it would be annoying if Trixie didn’t find it so endearing. Trixie willingly allows herself to be pulled into what appears to be a store filled with t-shirts, hats, mugs, and a bunch of other stuff covered in the California flag. 

“Katya we live here,” Trixie explains slowly, as if she’s talking to an actual child. 

“So?” Katya replies, taking items off the shelf to look at touch. 

“So this is a store for people visiting California,” Trixie explains again. 

Katya rolls her eyes, “what are you some kind of gatekeeper,” she says, moving through the store to look at the other items. 

Trixie sighs, there’s no use in arguing, so she just watches as Katya looks at every single item they have before finally being ready to leave. They walk out of the store, and just like that Katya is off to another one, this time it looks like a store with all kind of snacks. Trixie can do nothing but follow her, thanking her past self for giving them so much time at the airport. 

***

“What time is our flight?” Katya asks, munching on the bag of chips she obtained somewhere along the way. 

“Eight,” Trixie mumbles, half hoping Katya won’t hear her. 

Katya checks the time on her phone, stopping mid chew, and shouts, “Trixie!” chip crumbs flying from her mouth making Trixie’s nose wrinkle in disgust. It’s too loud for this early in the morning and several heads turn to scowl in their direction. 

Katya, thankfully, swallows the rest of what didn’t get spit out of her mouth before she speaks again, “Trixie, that is two hours from now.” 

“I didn’t want to miss the flight!” Trixie defends. 

“I can’t believe you woke me up at four in the morning to sit in an airport for two hours,” Katya grumbles, angrily chomping on another chip. 

Trixie doesn’t respond, deciding to let Katya stew in her anger, knowing that she made the right decision. Katya is notorious for being late, she’s always forgetting things or getting distracted by a million things on her way to get somewhere, and Trixie couldn’t risk any of those things happening and making them miss their flight. Katya might be grumpy now, but she knows she would have felt worse if she had caused them to miss the plane. 

The time passes quickly, once Katya is done pouting, she’s back to her usual self, and she and Trixie pass the time making up fake conversations for the people they see sitting around. They’ve gotten many less than pleased looks at the obnoxious laughter coming from them, but they’re used to it, not letting other people’s displeasure get in the way of their fun. 

Trixie checks the time, noting that there is roughly 20 minutes before boarding and she starts to get up, “I’m gonna use the bathroom before boarding, do you need to go?” 

“Nope, I’m good,” Katya responds, smiling up at Trixie. 

Trixie leaves to find the nearest bathroom, locating it quickly, and she sighs in relief when she sees there’s no line. She moves quickly, anxious to get back even though she knows she has more than enough time before takeoff. When she walks back over to their gate, Katya is talking animatedly to an elderly man next to her. The man seems to be smiling, so Trixie takes a second to observe, shaking her head fondly at how Katya seems to effortlessly make friends wherever they go. 

Katya sees her approaching and stops mid sentence, “Trixie! Come meet my new friend, Trixie, this is Glenn, Glenn this is Trixie,” Katya introduces happily. 

“It’s nice to meet you dear,” the man, _Glen,_ says, putting his hand out for Trixie to take. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Trixie responds, placing her hand in the older man’s, torn between disgust and charm when he kisses it lightly instead of shaking it. When the man smiles at her after, Trixie decides it is definitely disgust, trying to subtly wipe her hand off on her leg. 

Katya has a wide smile on her face, letting her know she isn’t doing a good job of hiding the look of discomfort on her face. 

“Glen is going to Wisconsin too!” Katya announces. 

“Oh really, what are you headed there for?” Trixie asks, sitting back down next to Katya. She isn’t all that interested in talking to _Glen,_ but Katya has tried to teach Trixie how to be “warmer” to people, so she goes with it. Katya takes her hand and squeezes, not letting go after, and Trixie’s smile becomes a real one at the silent praise. 

It turns out _Glen_ is going to Wisconsin to meet a woman he met online and Trixie is thankful that they start calling people to line up for boarding so she doesn’t have to hear more details about the much younger woman that _Glen_ is headed to meet. She hopes the woman takes out a good life insurance policy. 

Before they know it they’ve boarded the plane and taken their seats, the plane ready to begin takeoff. 

“Wasn’t Glen great?” Katya enthuses, riffling around in her backpack looking for something to keep herself entertained. 

“Sure,” Trixie says, her voice too high pitched to be normal, and Katya wheezes at the obvious lie. 

“That woman better get written into the will, mama,” Katya says, Trixie laughing loudly. 

“I was thinking the same thing, bitch,” she answers, slapping Katya’s arm in amusement. They laugh together until a voice starts talking through the speakers, telling them about safety and preparing them for takeoff. 

When the plane starts moving, Katya immediately grabs Trixie’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Trixie winces at the death grip, trying to get Katya to loosen it. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Katya says, “I’m just a little scared of planes,” she sounds slightly out of breath and her eyes are squeezed closed. 

Trixie is surprised to hear this from her friend who seems so fearless usually. She lets Katya keep squeezing her hand even though it hurts, rubbing small circles on the back of it with her hand. Katya’s grip eases and her eyes open when they’re done ascending. 

“Sorry about your hand,” she mumbles, seeming shy. 

“It’s okay,” Trixie responds, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand again, “I didn’t know you were scared of planes.” 

“I always forget between flights because I block the terror out, and then we start moving and it all comes back,” Katya says. If Trixie didn’t know her better, she would think she was lying, but knowing Katya it’s most likely the truth. 

Katya seems okay now that they’re flying smoothly, but she keeps her hold on Trixie’s hand and Trixie allows it, it’s her fault Katya is on this plane in the first place so it’s the least she can do. Trixie takes out her headphones, ready to put them in and take a nap, but once she settles in, she notices that Katya seems frozen with her eyes looking out the window. 

“Why don’t we close the window,” Trixie says gently, leaning over Katya to shut the window screen. 

“No!” Katya yelps, grabbing Trixie’s wrist to stop her. 

Trixie flinches back in surprise. 

“Sorry, I just need to know that we’re not falling,” Katya explains, her eyes still watching the ground below them. 

Trixie lets her do her thing, not wanting to cause her any additional panic, and she quickly falls into a light sleep. She doesn’t wake again until she feels the grip on her hand tighten again, Katya’s breathing increasing. She opens her eyes and finds that they’re already getting ready for their landing. She resumes her role of comforting Katya and is glad when they finally touch down and Katya exhales loudly in relief. 

“Did you sleep at all?” Trixie asks, yawning as she looks at her friend who looks exhausted now that her panic isn’t keeping her awake. 

Katya shakes her head and Trixie feels suddenly guilty that she let Katya panic all alone while she slept. 

“It’s okay,” Katya soothes her, like she could read her mind, “just having you next to me and your hand was enough.” 

Trixie smiles at her, still with some guilt, and squeezes her hand once before she gets up to leave the plane. 

***

Trixie spots her brother standing outside of baggage claim and grabs Katya’s hand to lead her over. She can feel the dread settling in her stomach now that she’s facing the first of the many family members she’s going to encounter this week. Katya is trailing happily behind her, unaware of the feelings swirling in Trixie’s stomach and she once again feels bad for dragging her into this. Too late now. 

“Trixie,” her brother says, no sign of emotion either good or bad in his voice. 

“Daniel,” Trixie replies, trying not to sound as nervous as she feels. 

Katya stands, looking between them, her hand still interlaced with Trixie’s who seems to be squeezing harder subconsciously. They stand there in silence for long enough that it becomes clear that Trixie is not going to introduce the two. 

“Hi! I’m Katya,” Katya introduces herself. Evidently, she’s too enthusiastic because both siblings turn to look at her unimpressed. 

Trixie clears her throat, “Katya, this is my brother Daniel, Daniel this is Katya my _girlfriend,”_ she puts emphasis on the world, watching her brother intently for any sign of a reaction. 

Daniel just looks Katya up and down and sticks out his hand, “nice to meet you.” 

Katya lets go of Trixie’s hand to shake his, only slightly embarrassed of how clammy it is, “nice to meet you too.” 

Trixie grabs Katya’s hand again as soon as it’s free and squeezes once, Katya squeezes hers back. 

“Are you ready to go?” Daniel asks.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Trixie says, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and following Daniel to his car. 

They walk in silence through the airport and to the parking lot and Katya raises her eyebrows at the muddy truck that she’s lead to, “shut up,” Trixie murmurs when she sees Katya’s smirk that means she’s about to tell a really bad joke. Katya bites back a laugh as Daniel turns around to grab their bags and toss them into the bed of the truck, directing them to get in. 

***

The drive to the house is, once again, relatively silent, Trixie points out some things as they pass them, telling Katya about her time growing up here. By the time they get to the house, Katya is restless from being cooped up on a plane and then a truck for hours. She hops out of the car, bending in half to touch her toes and shaking out her limbs. 

Trixie just rolls her eyes at her, walking to the back of the truck to get their bags out. By the time Katya catches up with her, Trixie has both bags out of the trunk and they start moving to the front door which opens before they can reach it, a woman with cropped blonde hair exiting the house and making her way quickly toward where they are standing. 

Trixie, honey, you’re here! How was your flight?” the woman calls, making her way quickly to them with her arms outstretched. 

“The flight was good mom,” Trixie replies seconds before her mother throws her arms around her in a hug that’s made uncomfortable by the fact that she is still holding her bags. 

“It’s so good to see you,” her mom says when she finally pulls away from the hug, turning her attention to Katya, “and you must be Katya, it’s so nice to meet you,” she says through a forced smile. 

Katya shifts the weight of her backpack, “nice to meet you too,” Katya responds, a just as forced smile on her own face. 

Trixie’s stomach does a swoop seeing Katya and her mom meet for the first time before she reminds herself that this is a charade. Katya isn’t really her girlfriend and her mom isn’t really that excited she’s here. 

Just like they are being ushered into the house with statements of, “you girls must be tired,” and the reality of what they signed up for weighs heavily on them. Walking back into the house that she grew up in was weird, she’s only been gone for a short time but it feels like she’s a completely different person than the girl who lived here for most of her life. That girl was scared, naive, closeted, _different,_ and the Trixie entering it now is older and more settled in her life. She no longer feels the longing to fit into this life that she used to. 

And now Katya, a living embodiment of her new life, is walking into her old one and the collision is making her a little dizzy. As if Katya can sense her discomfort, she lets go over her suitcase when they get inside and grabs Trixie’s hand again giving it a tight squeeze before she wipes her palm on her thigh and grabs the handle again. 

In a haze, Trixie can hear her mom telling her to settle into their room and she leads Katya up the stairs and down the hall to her old room. Katya immediately drops her stuff on the floor with a loud thump, walking around the room to take it all in. The room hasn’t been redecorated since she was in high school. There was no point in changing it when all she wanted was to get out as soon as possible and her mom never did anything with it after she moved, not needing the extra space. It hadn’t occurred to her until now that Katya would walk into a time capsule of her high school self. 

She walks over to where Katya is looking at the pictures hung up beside her desk and tries to pull her away when she sees what she’s looking at. 

“Nope, we aren’t doing this,” Trixie says as she tugs on Katya’s arm. 

Katya doesn’t budge, still looking intently at the wall of photos, “Tracy,” she says seriously, “you never told me you were a theater kid,” Trixie can tell she’s holding back her laughter, badly. 

“That’s because you hate singing,” Trixie responds, turning around to busy herself in order to avoid Katya’s amused gaze. 

“That is categorically true, but that has never included you my dear Tracy,” Katya responds, turning back to the pictures and leaning in close, “look how cute you were!” 

Trixie blushes at the compliment, turning back to Katya and tugging on her arm once again, “come on, my mom is waiting for us downstairs.” 

“Are you willingly spending time with your mom just so I’ll stop looking at these embarrassing pictures of you?” Katya questions as she finally lets Trixie pull her out of the room and back downstairs. 

“I need to get you away from them before you start sending them to our friends and expose me as a secret theater nerd,” Trixie responds. 

“I love when you give me ideas,” Katya says smugly. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Ms. Mattel calls out to them, beckoning them to join her in the living room. The living room is cozy, the furniture is clearly old with the cushions sunken in from people sitting on them. There’s family photos on the walls and shelves around the place and the TV looks at least three decades old. It looks so typical and ordinary, it’s not a place Katya can imagine Trixie in, and Trixie can’t imagine herself here anymore either. 

“Come sit down girls, I made some snacks, you must be hungry after your flight,” Ms. Mattel says, putting down a plate of cheese and crackers and fruit on the scratched up coffee table. 

They sit next to each other on the couch, and Katya immediately reaches for some fruit, thanking Trixie’s mom. 

“Daniel isn’t staying?” Trixie asks when she realizes her brother isn’t in the room with them. 

“He has to get home to his family, he’s just upstairs, I’ll go check on him,” she responds, getting up and leaving the two alone in the living room. 

“Whatever you do, you can not leave me alone with her,” Katya tells Trixie urgently. 

Trixie looks at her with amusement, trying not to laugh at the sheer terror she can see in the other woman’s eyes, “are you scared of my mother?” 

Katya doesn’t even try to play it off, nodding emphatically, “yes, have you met her, she’s terrifying.” 

Trixie can’t hold her laughter back at that, her mother is a tiny, unassuming woman, there is nothing about her that screams scary. 

“Katya she’s just my mom, you’ll be fine,” she responds, patting Katya’s knee comfortingly.

“Trixie, dear, your brother is leaving, why don’t you go say goodbye,” Ms. Mattel says as she walks back into the room. 

Trixie looks back at Katya, seeing the panic in her eyes again and tries and fails to conceal her smirk as she gets up from the couch to say goodbye to her brother. 

“No, Trixie, you can’t,” Katya whispers frantically, trying to grasp at the back of Trixie’s dress to bring her back to her side to no avail. 

Trixie glances over her shoulder, giving Katya an apologetic look that Katya can tell is insincere. She glares at Trixie’s retreating form and curses her out in her head. She sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening that Ms. Mattel will go with Trixie only to immediately be reminded that God is in fact dead when Ms. Mattel sits back down across from her. 

They sit there in an uncomfortable silence while Katya squirms in her seat, trying to think of anything to say to the woman across from her. She opens her mouth to speak, willing her brain to come up with anything at all to say and what comes out is, “thank you for giving birth to the most perfect ass I have ever seen.” She curses the disconnect between brain and mouth that always rears its ugly head at the most inopportune moments. 

Ms. Mattel looks confused and slightly scandalized as she lets out an “oh dear,” and Katya is trying to become a part of the couch, sinking back and trying to melt. The two women sit in a horribly uncomfortable silence for what, to Katya, feels like years. 

Trixie walks back into the room and takes her place next to Katya again, blissfully unaware of the horrifically awkward moment she just broke up. This is going to be a long trip. 

***

They sit down in the living room for a significant amount of time, to the point that Katya is practically asleep sitting upright. It surprises Trixie when she realizes that she hasn’t hated it. Her mom has been pleasant and she actually enjoyed catching up with her, the weird feeling of watching her mom and Katya interact easing slightly as the evening went on. 

She’s aware of the uneasy glances her mom gave any point of contact the two of them had, which have been constant. Katya has kept a constant reassuring hand on Trixie all night, placed on her thigh, on her back, in Trixie’s own hand, and it’s helped with the relative comfort Trixie has felt despite the company. 

Katya has since slumped back into the couch, her head nodding forward as she falls asleep and snaps back up when she catches herself, Trixie is biting back a fond smile as she watches her friend struggle to stay awake. Her mom seems amused too and Trixie eventually decides to take pity on her friend, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close so she can sleep on her shoulder. Katya hums sleepily, shifting around to find a comfortable position, she settles in with her feet tucked up next to her on the couch, her cheek squished against Trixie’s body under her arm and Trixie doesn’t hold back her smile when she sees the content look on the blonde’s face. 

She looks up when her mom clears her throat quietly, pulled out of the bubble she was momentarily in, and tries to look a little less fond than she is. 

“Sorry, she didn’t sleep at all on the flight over,” Trixie says by way of explanation. 

Her mom nods, “it wasn’t because she was scared to meet us I hope.”

Trixie tenses up at the defensive tone in her mom’s voice. She’s aware that this is a sore subject for her mother, who doesn’t understand why Trixie hasn’t introduced her to her friends or past partners. 

“She’s afraid of planes, mom, not you,” Trixie defends, unable to keep the shortness out of her tone. 

“Well she seems,” Trixie’s mom starts before pausing to think of the right word, “interesting.” 

Trixie rolls her eyes at that, “if that’s your idea of a compliment you’re going to have to try a little harder,” she says brusquely. 

“Oh Trixie I didn’t mean it like that,” her mom sighs, waving her hand dismissively. 

“I think that’s exactly how you meant it, and I would appreciate it if you could at least try to be nice to my girlfriend,” Trixie defends, tightening her arm that is still wrapped protectively around Katya, who is now snoring slightly on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” her mom says, and Trixie’s eyebrows raise in surprise at the apology, “I didn’t mean to offend you, you seem very happy together.” 

“We are,” Trixie responds. 

“Good,” her mom replies, “I hope you know I am trying Trixie.” 

“I know,” Trixie says quietly. She didn’t actually know her mom was trying, but she seems sincere and Trixie _wants_ to believe her. 

Her mom smiles at her and they sit in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the moment. Trixie’s mom clears her throat again, “we should probably go to bed,” she says as she stands from her seat. She looks at the woman sleeping on her daughter’s arm and gesturing toward her, “do you need help?” 

“No it’s okay, I got her,” Trixie responds, smiling at her mom. Her mom smiles back, wishing her daughter a good night and gathering the dishes from the table to bring into the kitchen. 

Trixie gently nudges Katya to wake her, whispering her name quietly. Katya slowly wakes up, blinking her eyes quickly and squinting in the light. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Trixie whispers, nudging Katya again. Katya complies, standing up and swaying on her feet when she’s off the couch. Trixie wraps her arm back around her to steady her, leading her up the stairs and to their room. 

They both change into sleep clothes before climbing into the bed. Katya immediately gets comfortable, her head buried under the comforter with her messy hair flopping out at the top. Trixie takes a minute to plug in her phone and set an alarm for the next morning before she climbs into bed. She sits against the headboard, taking a minute to breathe and process the overwhelming day.

In the quiet, Trixie can hear the creak of the stairs as her mom ascends them, and footsteps down the hallway, and just when Trixie is about to turn the lamp off and nod off, she hears Katya let out an obscene moan that she’s almost sure the neighbors could hear, meaning her mother in the hallway certainly could. She hears the footsteps falter before quickening their pace. She’s frozen in shock and snaps out of it when she hears the door to her mom’s room snap shut. 

“Katya,” Trixie hisses through her teeth, smacking the body laying next to her that she thought was asleep. 

“What?” Katya asks innocently, peering up from where she’s burrowed under the blankets to make eye contact with Trixie. 

“What the fuck was that?” Trixie scream whispers. 

“I’m just trying to seal the deal,” Katya shrugs, Trixie wants to smack her for acting so nonchalant. 

“By scarring my mother on our first night here?” Trixie asks. 

“I told your mom you have a great ass, there’s no way she would believe I wouldn’t pound you the second we’re alone if we were actually dating,” Katya explains. 

Trixie has so many different questions about what she just said that she can’t focus on just one so instead she just opens and closes her mouth a few times like a fish. Katya laughs slightly at the reaction before she leans up to plant a smacking kiss on Trixie’s cheek. 

“Goodnight Trix,” she says and she settles back into the covers, closing her eyes. 

“Goodnight Katya,” Trixie responds, laying back down, “you maniac,” she adds quieter as she turns the light out and adjusts the pillows to get comfortable. 

Katya wheezes behind her and Trixie can’t stop herself from laughing along even though she thinks she should be upset with the other woman. Katya makes it impossible to be mad at her so she just settles in to sleep, welcoming the warm arm that Katya wraps around her a moment later. She’ll tell Katya off in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for keeping up with this story even though it's taking forever for me to write it! I hope you have a wonderful day! Let me know what you thought, or come say hi on tumblr [@dykegoblins!](https://dykegoblins.tumblr.com/) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought if you want, or come bully me into writing more on tumblr [@dykegoblins](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dykegoblins)


End file.
